


cutting paper hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikan tends to Maki's wounds after she comes home with injuries one night.





	cutting paper hearts

Mikan's ears perk up at the sound of the door opening as the hinges click almost soundlessly- Maki's come home.

The telltale shuffling of boots gliding across the room followed by the sounds of shedding clothing is the only source of confirmation she needs before Maki's scarlet eyes catch hers, dark brown hair pooling messily over her shoulders.

Mikan almost offers a shy smile until her pupils dilate upon seeing the bloodied wound seeping into Maki's clothing. Mikan shrieks in alarm, darting over to Maki instantly to inspect the wound.

A slight hiss spitting from Maki's lips is all she needs to hear when her fingers daintily press on the wound.

So she relents, crawling around the room for a spool of bandages somewhere while Maki silently watches her briskly.

When Mikan sees the bandages peeking out from behind Maki's cloak hanging on the coat hanger, she dives for it; followed by frantically returning to Maki and bandaging the wound that leaks into the bandage.

"I-Is that better?" Mikan timidly catches Maki's deadpan expression.

She only nods before lunging at Mikan, pushing her to the floor and smashing her lips against Mikan's.

Mikan yelps before mewling into the kiss as sweat trickles down her face.

"...I've missed you." Maki quietly mutters under her breath, arms encircling Mikan's waist to pull her closer as their bodies turn flush against each other.

"Wh-What was t-that?" Mikan peers at Maki through her ample lashes, batting them a few times.

Maki only snorts, a puff of air released from her lips with an aura of haughtiness before mumbling, "Nothing, Mikan. Let's just stay like this."

Maki relishes Mikan's warmth and softness as they lay sprawled out across the floor with the moonlight reflecting on them breathtakingly.


End file.
